


以后还敢骗人吗？

by Zhiqinshan



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiqinshan/pseuds/Zhiqinshan





	以后还敢骗人吗？

Jack发现，这几天的赵子有些不太对劲。

“你干嘛...”赵子一把把手机抱进怀里，眼睛眨巴眨巴的看他。

“应该是我问你吧，偷偷的做什么呢。”jack把热好的牛奶递给他，顺手捏了捏他的脸。

“没什么啦...”赵子讪讪的笑，“对了，我明天临时要出外勤，不能陪你了。”

Jack看了看他，叹了口气，“好哦，你注意安全。”

 

次日。

Jack把老板送回家，看了看手表，想着时间还早，不如买点食材去接小可爱回家吧。

警局外没看到赵子，却看到他的几个同事走出来，jack上前拦住，“兄弟，问一下，赵子还没下班吗？”

俊伟看是他，挠挠头一脸疑惑，“你说赵子啊，那小孩相亲去了啊。”

...  
...

“谢了。”失了笑意的声音淡淡响起，男人身边的气压值明显降低了。

一脚油门，车速越来越快，jack也不知道自己在烦躁什么。

 

赵子回到家的时候，jack坐在沙发上，蝴蝶刀握在手里，脸阴沉的可怕。

“jack...”赵立安自己也心虚，下一秒就被按在墙上，有些粗暴的带着侵略性的吻细密的落下来，瞬间被撬开牙关攻城掠地，极尽的掠夺着自己唇齿间的香甜。

他感觉面前这个男人，像要把他吞进肚里一样。

赵立安被吻的透不过气，今天的jack仿佛变了一个人，并不像以往的他，会温柔的带着他一起感受。他想用手推开jack，不料却被他反剪在身后，用不知道从哪里抽出的绳子绑上了。

“你...你要干嘛...”赵立安的声音有些发抖，他从没见过这样的jack，冷着脸，看不出一丝一毫的情绪。

 

Jack不顾他反抗，抱起赵立安大步进了房间，把人闷闷的摔在床上，顺手把绳子系在床头，又从抽屉里抽出个小袋子，勾起唇角似笑非笑看向他道，“咱们玩点新鲜的。”

眼睛被蒙上，赵立安的世界瞬间变成了黑色，他感受到自己的衣服在一件件被脱掉，皮肤暴露在空气里，有一些凉意。

被剥夺视觉以后他的其他感官仿佛都被放大，一点触碰都能激起涟漪。

Jack慢慢的吻他，压过碎发的额头，柔软的两颊，因为刚刚楼下的粗暴还有些肿的殷红的唇，再到精瘦的胸膛，胸前石榴粒般嫣红的两点，他分外想要逗逗赵子，唇含上去齿尖轻轻的扯咬吮吸，舌尖一圈圈的勾勒着乳晕的褶皱，赵立安轻微颤抖着呻吟出声，手指插入男人的发间。他看不见面前的男人，却燃起一种奇异又兴奋的感觉。

“唔...”赵立安被翻了个身跪在床上，用被蒙住双眼的脸往身后看了看，这个姿势有些屈辱。

Jack带着温暖的手指和润滑贴到了赵立安的穴口，两个人已经磨合的够久了，他的领地迅速接受了手指的进入，直到扩张的差不多了，jack把手指抽出，后穴突然间被塞进了个凉凉的小玩意，赵立安下意识的扭动，却让肠壁软肉一直把它往深里带。

“唔...是什么啊...”赵立安试探的问jack。

“是跳蛋哦。”后者的声音染着笑，就在耳边响起。jack咬着他的耳垂，呼吸都洒在他的颈畔，有些痒痒的。

赵立安蹭的脸颊就红了，这些恶趣味的东西，他也只是青春期在某些网站和书里看过，根本不会想到，这个小玩意儿，现在会在自己的体内。

“恩啊....”他忍不住的呻吟出声，冰凉的刺激不同于以往和jack做爱，却让他多了羞耻感。

“好...好痒...呜呜呜...”赵立安的脸颊通红，嘴唇微张，无意识的扭着腰，却不想自己此刻的样子给了jack 多大的刺激。

Jack下腹一紧，忍了忍直接贯穿他的冲动，抬手不轻不重的打了赵子屁股一下，又揉搓了几下，把跳蛋的开关调到了最大。

巨大的快感一波波的直直的撞向前列腺，迫使赵立安扬起脖颈，骨节分明的手揪皱了床单，这不一样，快感中夹杂着欲求不满的空虚。

“关掉...那个...嗯啊啊啊啊...快关掉...”赵立安的话被欲望击的支离破碎，眼角眉梢都带着勾引和情欲，然后泄了出来。

 

还没等赵立安喘一口气，jack把他的眼罩摘了下来，一个深吻锁住了他的呼吸，赵立安的唇带着一点点的甜，让人忍不住的想吮吸，然后不断深入，最后吃掉。

“好喽，接下来到我。”他的唇贴着赵立安的耳垂婆娑，语气里带着强烈的诱惑。

Jack歪头，手沿着他光裸的皮肤往上游走，坏心思的停留在赵子的嘴角，慢悠悠下命令，“乖，含进去。”

赵立安听话的伸出舌尖，猫儿一样轻轻的舔了舔他的指尖，“唔...”小心翼翼又惹人怜爱的神情让jack这种早就看惯了床上各种极品的人都有些把持不住，他不自然的皱了下眉，压着赵立安的舌面把手指送了进去，纠缠着赵立安的软舌，故意恶趣味的模仿着交合抽插的动作，赵立安的脸又红了起来，可还是卖力的，舌头打着转儿勾着他的手指，睫毛扑闪扑闪的，眼睛里亮晶晶的盯着他。

“操...”Jack的忍耐到了极限，除去自己身上多余的衣物扔在了一旁，身下的欲望早已胀大的不行，赵立安配合的翻过身去，jack扶住身下巨物冠状的顶端，缓缓在穴口摩擦，穴口刚刚分泌过肠液，倒是省去了润滑，他一个挺身，深深地顶了进去。

软肉被彻底的撑开，紧实的肠壁把巨物包裹的紧密又温暖，这种感觉会让他贪恋，想跟怀里的这个人做爱到地老天荒。

这么想着，Jack扶着他的腰，加快了抽插的速度，每一次都直直的抵到最深的红心。

“恩...啊...慢...慢点...”赵立安一句完整的话都说不清，手紧紧的攥住枕头，嘴角因来不及吞咽而溢出的丝丝津液，都染上了情欲的味道，他转过头向身后的男人索吻，然后在巨大的快感中又被掠夺了唇齿。

就溺死吧，跟他一起。

 

Jack放开他，换了个体位，把赵立安的腿环上自己精壮的腰身，重新进入了他。

他居高临下的注视着赵立安，开始了今晚的盘问。

对敌人用刀，爱人呢，就用我自己。

“知道为什么吗？”他开口。

赵立安像只等待猎人处置的兔子，眼睛红红的，咬着嘴唇点了点头。

“我听你解释。”jack挺了挺腰，故意慢慢的去磨赵子最敏感的那一点。

“唔...是徐姨要给我介绍的...”赵立安抓着他的手臂，小小声开口，“我也不好拒绝她。”

Jack顺势拉过他的手十指相扣，然后凑过去，在他肩膀上浅浅的留下个牙印，“那为什么骗我。”

“跟你讲你肯定会生气啊...”赵立安一脸委屈，自家男朋友是个黑道佣兵啊，谁知道发现了以后会做出什么事来。“而且我去了以后跟那个女生说...恩...说了...”

“说什么了，恩？”jack又狠狠用力撞了一下，手也不停下的撩拨赵子胸前充血挺立的乳头，听到他软糯的呻吟出声，心情稍微好了一点点。

“唔...说...说我有男朋友了。”赵子咬着嘴唇舒服的直哼哼。

Jack一瞬间有些愣神，这不就是他想要的答案吗，他想从他的爱人嘴里说出来的。

 

交合处的抽插速度又快了些，他仿佛要把身下这个人，融进自己的身体里。

“呜呜呜...我...我知道错了...”赵立安眼角都红了，小声呜咽着，也不敢反抗，只能任身后人动作，快要被快感抽干所有的力气了。

“小骗子，以后还敢骗人吗？”jack依旧是笑眯眯的，俯下身来吻他的泪水，话里却带着让人无法抗拒的调调。

“不敢了...不敢了老公...”身下的冲撞把赵子的话撞的支离破碎，他抱紧男人的脖颈，只能求饶。

听到自己的宝贝叫老公，jack笑意愈深，又抱着他来了一轮才泄火，直到小可爱累的哼哼唧唧挂在他身上求他，才勉强放过了他。

 

“宝宝，你是我的。”jack难得的语气弱了下来，他抱住赵立安，狠狠地圈紧了些，脑袋埋在他的颈窝，闷声道，“我会吃醋。”


End file.
